


The Tale of One and Another

by Emosama6218



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, There be monsters and stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emosama6218/pseuds/Emosama6218
Summary: Ouruo Alaw is next to take over the thriving family business. He knows two things for certain: he doesn't want to take over and he's definitly gay. But his father forces him to get a girlfriend, resulting in him getting caught in some crazy situations.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volunteer46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volunteer46/gifts).



> I decided all the men will be played by BTS members because I fucking gave up on looking for actors that fit my preferences. I’m not, like, shipping any of them, I’m just lazy.
> 
> Eridith Kali is played by RM, just imagine he had one red and one purple eye
> 
> Ouruo Alaw is played by Jeon Jung-kook
> 
> Shailo Kali is played by Kim Taehyung
> 
> Andana Faust is played by Lucy Hale

Fuck.

I did it again.

Blood drips down his face, puddling at his feet. He looks up at me in desperation, looks for something to save him.

But I couldn’t do it this time.

“I’m sorry…” A whispered sob leaves my lips. I pick the pistol back up and aim it at his heart.

“I’m sorry, Shailo.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! I’m back. Here we go with a new chapter…(Oh and sorry ahead of time. I was hungry when I wrote this)

-Eridith POV-  
“One million is the lowest I’m going.” I stare into the twitchy eyes of the man in front of me. He wrings his hands and clears his throat.

“B-But my e-employer s-said that was t-too high. Is there a-any way for y-you to...consider…” I tower over him.

“One. Million.” He hands over the briefcase and scurries away. I quicky count the money, read over the contract, and begin to head home. It was always a peaceful walk. I took an abandoned bike path to Slender’s Woods, a dark forest. I then walk three miles going straight and ta-da!

I have a big house. It’s three stories with one wall being entirely glass. It is a caramel colour and looks brand new, as if it had never been lived in before. Inside, it’s more chocolatey. Brown leather couches and tan walls. A black kitchen and soft, red stairs leading up to the next floor.

I throw the newly acquired briefcase onto the couch, flopping down after. It had been a long day. I drag myself off the soft cushion and go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and sigh. I sigh again, louder this time, and undress. I had another mission to complete.

-Ouruo POV-  
My hair floats into my eyes and I quickly brush it away. I didn’t want to cut it, hoping to keep my chocolate locks. It seems I might have to give up. I turn towards my girlfriend and sigh. I didn’t even like girls. My father had forced me to date her, saying that if I didn’t step up he would never let me takeover the family business.

The girl turns towards me and smiles. I forgot her name. Andrea? Andy? I struggle to remember. She grabs my hand and leads me towards the next carnaval game. As she attempts to hit the target, I glance around. Everything seemed normal, until I saw him. His gleaming, silver hair, tight shirt and skinny jeans would’ve made anyone swoon. But his eyes. God, his eyes. One was a gorgeous purple, but the other. It was a threatening red. The strange man was staring vehemently at me.

I quickly grab my girlfriend’s hand and begin to jog to the exit. I use all five senses to try to tell if we were being followed, but it was difficult with the girl whining in my ear. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs my shoulder, halting movement. I turn and the man’s face comes into view, looking even better up close. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

“What do you want?” He smiles wryly at me.

“I would like to talk to your lovely wife here.” The girl looks startled.

“First, she’s not my wife. Second, why should I let you talk to Andana?” That’s what her name was!

“I just need to ask her a quick question. Surely you don’t control her?” I glare at him but concede. He grabs her hand smugly and leads her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 530 words. Not bad. I really struggle writing long stories so this is a feat for me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.

-Eridith POV-  
I drag Andana along and smirk. Everything was going according to plan. I turn into another alleyway.

“Where are we going?” I turn my head and glare at the curious girl.

“To your death.” I know it sounds cliche, but I needed to scare her. It works. She begins to try to yank her arm away and when she realizes she can’t, it becomes a full on struggle. I grab my handkerchief out of my back pocket and and cover her small mouth. Chloroform does wonders and knocks her out cold.

“I fucking knew it.” It was the boy from earlier, the one she was with. I swear under my breath. “Put her body down and back away.”

“And just how are you going to make me? You don’t have any weapons,” I say with a smug smile.

The boy tackles me and throws her body to the side. He ends up on top of me, staring down.

“Oooh. Feisty. What’s your name?” He rolls his eyes.

“Ouruo. And since you used a cliche, I think I will too.” He pauses for a moment. “I’m going to kill you now.” He reaches for my neck, but I quickly reverse our positions. The brunette glares heavily at me.

“Sorry Hun, but I don’t plan on dying today.” I send him a flirtatious wink. A sudden, sharp pain knocks the smirk off my face.

The little bastard stabbed me.

I get up and stumble a couple steps, blood puddling on the cement.

-Andana POV-  
Oh. My. God.

“What the fuck Ouruo?!?” He turns towards me, surprised.

“Oh. You’re awake. He must have not used enough chloroform.” My mouth falls open. What the hell?

“What have you done? You just fucking stabbed him!” I start to back away. “I-I need to go.”

He just nods. Quickly, I sprint away.

-Ouruo POV-  
The bitch sped off. Finally. I turn back towards the man, only to find him no longer there.

“Where the hell…?” I mumble under my breath.

“I’m right here,” his voice whispers into my ear. A cloth is placed over my mouth. Chloroform, again? How un-fucking-original. I don’t bother trying to escape, knowing he could probably easily overpower me. Darkness takes over my vision and I lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done. Oh! I forgot to mention earlier. If any of you guys want to write a fic with me, that would be amazing. My writing sucks so I would greatly appreciate a co writer. Message me Emosama6218@gmail.com


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop Boop guys

-Shailo POV-  
“Kiss me….kiss me agaaaiiiiinnnnn!”

“CUT!” I stop singing and grab a rag to wipe off the sweat. I had been shooting my music video all day and am ready for a well-earned rest. I head out of the building, or, well, tried to. A tall boy stood in my way.

“Mornin’ Shailo. How’s your day been?” I roll my eyes.

“What do you want Eridith?”

“Maybe I want my little brother to hang out with me.”

“You keep forgetting we’re twins.”

“I don’t forget. I just refuse to acknowledge.” I sigh.

“What do you want?”

“...I have something you might wanna look at.” Of course he does.

“I told you I don’t like girls.” He smirks.

“Good thing it’s not a female.” Surprise overtakes my features.

“And they didn’t happen to come willingly, did they?” His smirk fades and is replaced by an angry sneer.

“Do you fucking want him or not?” I pretend to contemplate, as I felt his patience wearing thin.

“Well, I would love to meet them.” It’s his turn to roll his eyes.

“Well, I brought him.” There was a brief silence.

“YOU FUCKING BROUGHT THEM???? I FUCKING KNEW YOU WERE ALWAYS STUPID!” Eridith flinches from my fiery expression and venomous words.

“Jezz, chill. He’s in my car, knocked out. And I really think you’ll like this one. He’s adorable. Seemed pretty cool from when I stalked him. Well, technically, I was on a mission to kill his girlfriend but-” I cover his mouth with my hand and point towards the parking lot. His eyes light up and he leads me to his BMW M3. Inside was a cute boy. His brown hair was fluffed and spread out on the back of the seat. He wore punkish clothes and big, wiry glasses. My jaw drops.

He was adorable.

Eridith looks at me expectantly. I quickly close my mouth and try to form proper words.

“He’s, uh, quite the b-boy.” Oh shit. I stuttered. Eridith laughs a long, hard laugh, rolling on the floor to emphasize his point. I tap my foot impatiently as I waited for him to get up.

“Are you done yet?” He slowly gets up, wiping at a fake tear.

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I’m good. I’m good. Just, give me a moment to breathe.” I roll my eyes.

“Hör auf zu ficken um, bevor ich dich töte.” Eridith straightens immediately. He quickly becomes all business.

“So I’m presuming you like him?” I shrug. Then freeze.

The boy opens his eyes and sits up.

“Who the fuck are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got 423 words guys. I’m so proud. 😃😂

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, these are all made up characters. I’ve been known to kinda make all my characters the same, so I’ll try my best not to do that!


End file.
